Are We Happy?
by Song Eun Ri
Summary: Baekhyun dan Kris bukanlah sesosok insan yang saling mencintai. Mereka terpaksa harus mencintai. Mereka terpaksa harus ber-akting didepan orang tua mereka. Skandal dan konflik selalu datang diantara mereka berdua. Apakah Mereka Bahagia? *summary jelekT-T* Warning : It's GS. KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisBaek DLDR!


-Are We Happy-

Tittle : Are We Happy? (Baekhyun Side)

Author : Song Eun ri

Genre : Nanti juga tau

Main Cast : -Oh Wufan (Kris)

-Kim Baekhyun

Support Cast : Other Exo's Member

Rated : M

Warning : it's Genderswitch (GS) DLDR! KaiSoo, KrisBaek, Hunhan. Ada NC nya, yang merasa alim jauh jauh gih.

-Let's Go to My Imagination-

#-Are We Happy?-#

Seorang yeoja yang bernama Baekhyun itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang kerja. Huft, ia benci dengan rumahnya sekarang. Terkadang saat ia pulang akan ada orang berjas yang berbicara dengan Appanya di ruang tamu. Terkadang ada pula keributan di Ruang Kerja Appanya. Namun sekarang untung saja orang berjas itu tak datang. Keluarga Baekhyun memang sedang bermasalah sekarang. Perusahaan yang didirikan appanya sedang bermasalah. Terlalu banyak Korupsi dan peminjaman uang. Perusahaan ini sedang dililit hutang yang sangat banyak. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan kepada Appanya.

"Umma, aku pulang" Baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia melihat Ummanya yang sedang melamun diatas Sofa. 'Pasti masalah orang berjas lagi' pikir Baekhyun. Karena sang Umma tak menjawab, a menghampiri Umma nya yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Umma!" Baekhyun mengejutkan Ummanya, sang Umma hanya mengelus dada karena terkejut

"Aighoo Baekhyun, kau ini mengejutkan saja. Bagaimana jika Umma jantungan"

"Umma sih, tadi aku sapa hanya melamun saja" Tekas Baekhyun

Ummanya hanya menghembuskan nafas

"Sayang, Umma ingin berbicara padamu" ucap sang Umma sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun

"Nde Umma, ada apa?"

"Sayang. Umma ingin sekali minta bantuanmu. Ini tentang Keluarga kita honey. Tergantung kau mau atau tidak" Tegas sang Umma

"Eumm, tergantung umma, Bantuannya apa?"

"Kau tau kan, kita sedang dililit hutang. Nah Appamu sangat bingung, bagaimana kita bisa melunasi hutang tersebut. Bank akan menyita rumah kita minggu depan" Ucap sang Umma yang membuat Baekhyun menganga

"Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu Umma?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Hmm, begini. Appamu mempunyai seorang teman. Appa mu berkata, temannya akan melunasi hutang kita jika kau..."

"Jika aku apa Umma? Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia penasaran

"Jika kau mau menikah dengan anaknya" Lanjut Ummanya

"MWO" pekik Baekhyun "T-ttapi Umma, mengapa harus aku. Aku kan sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol Umma!"

"Ya tentu saja harus dirimu. Tak mungkin Umma yang menikah Baekhyun. Ayolah... Ini demi Appa mu. Tidak kah kau tega melihat rambut putih tumbuh disekeliling rambutnya. Ia masih muda Hyun. Umma mohon" Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun

"Akan kepertimbangkan Umma" Ucap Baekhyun yang disusul hembusan nafas sang Umma

"Gomawo Hyun, sekarang pergilah kekamar. Umma akan siapkan makan malam"

#-Are We Happy?-#

Baekhyun menatap langit langit kamarnya. Ia bingung, disisi lain ia harus menikah atau tidak. Ia mau saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol. Bayangan namja itu muncul dibenaknya. Oh tuhan, seandainya namja itu bisa disisinya sekarang. Chanyeol sekarang sedang mengikuti lomba diluar negeri. Ia kesepian.

"Bagaimana jika namja itu jelek" ia berpikir yang aneh aneh tentang namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya

"Ah, bagaimana jika namja itu tonggos. Oh tidak. Eothokkae!"

"Huwaa bagaimana ini"

"Baekhyun makan sayang" ia mendengar sang Umma berteriak dari bawah

"Nde Umma" jawabnya. Ia mengambil sendal rumahnya dan berjalan ke ruang makan

#-Are We Happy?-#

Baekhyun memasuki ruang makan. Ia dapat melihat appanya yang sedang stres menurutnya. Ia melihat beberapa dokumen yang terletak diatas meja tepat disamping Appanya. Ia mendudukkan diri disamping Appanya.

"Ini makan" Ummanya memberikan Seperangkat(?) makanan komplit beserta susu coklat kesukaannya.

Ia tak kunjung makan. Ia tak tega melihat Appanya. Appanya itu sekarang sedang memijat kepala sendiri. Dengan seperangkat makanan dingin yang terletak didepannya

"Yeobo, kau tak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"Anio, aku tak lapar" sang Appa pun pergi dari ruang makan sambil membawa setumpuk dokumen. Sang Umma hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

'Mungkin aku harus menikah' pikir Baekhyun

#-Are We Happy?-#

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini tengah malam. Ia haus. Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari kedapur. Mengambil minum,

"Fiuh, segarnya" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap tenggorokannya. Ia pun kembali kekamarnya. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Saat ia hendak membuka knop pintunya ia melihat secercah cahaya dari ruang kerja Appanya yang terletak didepan kamarnya.

'Appa pasti belum tidur' pikirnya. Ia segera memasuki Ruang kerja yang tak terkunci itu. Berantakan sekali, itulah yang muncul dibenaknya. Ia melihat beberapa kertas berserakan. Ia melihat appanya yang tertidur di Meja Kerjanya. Ia mendekati Appanya itu, ia hendak membangunkan Appanya namun tak enak hati.

"Lebih baik aku pindahkan saja" Baekhyun membopong Apppanya yang masih tertidur dan membawanya ke sofa yang tepat berada disamping Meja Kerja itu. Ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Appanya. Tak sengaja ia melihat kertas yang terjatuh disamping Meja Kerja Appanya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan terkejut. Tertulis beberapa nominal angka yang sangat banyak. "Segini banyaknyakah hutang Appa" ia sedih melihat itu. Fiuh, mungkin ia memang harus menikah. Ia pun meletakkan kertas itu dimeja dan langsung pergi kekamarnya.

#-Are We Happy-#

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keruang makan. Dapat dilihatnya suasana seperti kemarin. Ummanya yang tak terlihat bersemangat dan Appanya yang sangat lesu. Ia mendudukkan diri tepat didepan Umma dan Appanya.

"Ini chagi, makanlah" Kyungsoo meletakkan seperangkat makanan seperti kemarin untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun mendudukkan diri tepat disamping suaminya.

"Umma, Appa" Ucap Baekhyun

"Nde" Jawab Umma dan Appanya secara serentak dengan gaya lesu (?)

"A-aku m-mmau"

"Mau apa sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo

" Seperti yang Umma katakan kemarin. Aku mau menikah dengan anak dari Teman Appa itu"

"MWO?" Pekik kedua orang tuanya bersamaan

"Kau tak bercanda kan Baekhyun. Pernikahan itu bukan main main" Ucap Appa Baekhyun dengan tegas

"Nde Appa! Aku serius! Aku mau!" tegas Baekhyun

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol!" Tanya Umma Baekhyun

DEG

ia baru saja teringat dengan Chanyeol

"A-aaku sudah putus dengannya. Sudahlah Umma, kan sudah aku bilang aku mau menikah" Jawab Baekhyun spontan

"Kau benar benar mau kan Baekhyun. Appa tak mau memebuatmu sedih atas pernikahanmu ini!" Ucap Jongin

"Tentu saja Appa" Baekhyun tersenyum manis

"Kau benar benar anak yang sangat baik" Jongin menyusul Baekhyun dan memeluk anak itu yang disusul oleh Kyungsoo

'Aku begini agar Appa Bahagia' batin Baekhyun

#-Are We Happy-#

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang kerja (lagi) ia dapat melihat Ummanya yang sedang membereskan rumah dengan tersenyum. Ia senang melihatnya

"Umma, aku pulang"

"Ah, kau sudah pulang. Lekaslah ganti baju dan bantu Umma memasak nde"

"Nde Umma"

#-Are We Happy?-#

"Bagaimana dengan kerjamu yeoba?" tanya Kyungsoo pada suaminya

"Huft, baik yeobo. Otak ku senang sekarang. Hutang perusahaan semua sudah lunas"

Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya disamping Jongin yang sedang membaca buku

"Jeongmal? apa ia langsung melunaskan hutangnya" Kyungsoo memgelus lengan Jongin

"Nde, saat aku berkata bahwa Baekhyun mau menikahi anaknya. Ia langsung melunaskan hutang perusahaan" Ucap Jongin dengan senang

"Woah, aku lega sekarang. Kau tak kan berkutat dengan kertas kertas putih itu"

"Nde" Jongin memeluk istrinya dekat. Ia mengendus(?) kan nafasnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo

"Shh, ahh. Jong, janganhh"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah lama tak menyentuh tubuh ini" Ucap Jongin, ia meraba raba Tubuh Kyungsoo

Jongin pun menindih Kyungsoo

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh mu malam ini?" Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo

"Nde tentu saja" Lampu hijau menyala. Jongin langsung saja mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Sang pemilik pun langsung membalas ciuman itu tak kalah ganasnya.

"eungh"

Kyungsoo mendesah, Jongin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Mengajak lidah itu bertarung, saliva keluar dari samping Bibir Kyungsoo.

Dalam diam, Jongin meraba raba dua gundukan yang ada dibawahnya

"Nggh"

"Ternyata ia sudah menengang yeobo" ucap Jongin

"Ndehh, cepath, sentuhh"

Jongin pun meremas gundukan itu

"Ahh, emhhh"

#-Are We Happy?-#

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyengritkan matanya.

"Ahh, Jonghh"

"Ahh, ahhhhh, ohhh"

Ia mendengar desahan disebelah kamarnya

"Haduh, sudah tua tapi tetap saja" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah datarnya. Baekhyun pun mengambil penutup kuping yang ada disampingnya. Ia tak tahan harus mendengar desahan itu. Ia pun segera pergi ke alam tidurnya

#-Are We Happy?-#

"Ahh, ahh"

Jongin sekarang menggenjot Kyungsoo dengan keras. Sambil menggenjot Kyungsoo ia mengambil dua gundukan yang membesar dihadapannya. Ia meremas payudara itu dengan keras

"Ahh, ahh eohhhh enghh ahhh"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Keringat bercucuran dipelipisnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keenakan

"Ahh, Sempit sekalihh" Ucap Jongin

"Ahh, ohhh thereehh ohh"

Jongin mendapat G-spot Kyungsoo. Ia menggenjot spot itu dengan cepat

"Ohhh, aku mauhh keluarhhhh" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Ndehh, aku jugahhh"

Cairan pun keluar. Jongin amburk diatas Kyungsoo.

"hosh hosh hosh"

Jongin membaringkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo yeobo" ucap Jongin mencium bibir istrinya. Sedangkan sang istri hanya mengangguk. Ia pun memeluk istrinya dan pergi ke alam mimpi

#-Are We Happy?-#

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Ini weekend. Ia senang sekali. Ia pergi kedapur. Rencanyanya ia akan membantu ibunya memasak namun saat ia sudah sampai didapur ia melihat pemandangan-3-

ia melihat Appanya yang sedang bermesraan dengan Ummanya

"Ish, dasar orang tua" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk dimeja makan

"Ekhem" Baekhyun berdehem "Aku tak mengganggu kan?" Ucapnya

sang Appa pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"Aniyo, tidak" Sang Umma hanya menyengir lebar sambil mencubit Jongin dan memberikan tatapan -awas kau ya- Jongin hanya balas menyengir

#-Are We Happy?-#

Ruang makan itu sekarang penuh dengan candaan juga tawa. Tak ada lagi suasana lesu yang timbul. Terkadang lelucon muncul, tawa yang mengiringi membuat Baekhyun senang

'Mungkin sekarang aku bahagia, tapi saat aku menikah kurasa aku tak bahagia" batin Baekhyun

TBC

Hai Hai, Song Eun Ri imnida. Aku author baru yeay! Salam kenal. Ini FF debut(?) aku tapi kok langsung rated M ya? Au ah, yang penting readers seneng. Hahahaha *ketawa gaje* oke. TBC ya, aku bakalan lanjut kalau Review nya banyak :) Pai Pai juseyo '-')/

-Song Eun Ri-

24-11-2013


End file.
